Talk:Daigo
FAIYAA Okay, so I was pretty into Daigo. His neutral and mixup are ass without orbs, but he's buff as fuck with them, and can get 4-6 in a single combo. Getting the first combo is the hardest part. Unfortunately, as per 1.06 they super nerfed his 22a's bounce untech time, making his standard bnb MUCH more strict timing and denying you auto knockdown end without burning orbs. This hurts him a lot. Anyway, notes incoming. Midscreen +orbs: 5b 6b 5c 2c 214a 5bc 22a 5ac 22a 5ac 22a/623d *4 orb meterless, 6 orb with super. This is his only worthwhile use of super it seems (combo ender for +damage +orbs). It has some decent carry, and you can do some silly stuff with j.cb air juggles for more damage, but ultimately this gives you the most orbs with 100% reliability vs entire cast. And seriously, he needs those orbs more than anything. Midscreen j.c: (IAD/jump in) j.c 5ac 22a 5ac 22a 5ac 22a/623d *Same as above, but one less orb and a chunk of less damage. You can 5bc after the j.c, but I don't remember if it's just height dependant or char dependant. Midscreen 6 orb: 5b 6b 5c 236c 22a 623c 5ac 22a 5ac 22a 5ac 22a/623d *burns 6 orbs through 236c and 623c, but gains 4-6 orbs through all of the 22a and 623d uses to refill your burned orb stock. Technically, if you start with 9 orbs, you could get a total of 22ax3 and still have 3 orbs necessary to 623c launch into the rest of the combo (and still end with 3 orbs meterless). Looping 22a actually requires a very fast cancel from 236c into 22a, but then a notable delay after 22a before input is accepted to 236c again. It's a little difficult to get used to. Big Bang fake-infinite: 5b 6b 5c abc 22ax6 623c 5ac 22a 5ac 22a 5ac 22a *Silliness. It does good damage, no doubt, and the big bang mode dies out just in time to replenish your extinguished orbs with 22a loops. It's semi-practical, I guess, but also kind of dumb to do. Can't end with super because you just burned all your meter on big bang mode. For swag end, go straight into break (426abc) after the sixth loop. You'll barely have the remaining time in big bang mode to pull it off, and it's totally not worth it other than to be cool as hell. Pressure tools: *5a - Best 5a in the game? Absurdly fast 3 frame startup flicker jab that hits high. Against many opponents, it will whiff vs crouching, allowing you to whiff reset>throw or bait out 2a mash and punish. *6b - Da gawd. Very advantageous, standing low. Not that he has any standing overheads without orbs, but it's still super +frames and moves you way the fuck in. *j.c - Good air-to-ground. Launches for free combo. Only jumpin that reliably hits crouching opponent. Only orbless overhead in pressure via IAD j.c. *214a - Moves in and completely safe. Wallslams on ch, but otherwise allows for easy pressure reset. *214c - So +frames that you can link an airtight 5a off of it, not to mention fast startup. Godlike repressure tool. *22a - Moves slightly in and usually safe. Frame data suggests it's more +f than 214a, but I think with the landing recovery it ends up slightly worse? Not sure, but it's good either way. *22c - Only standing overhead. Hops over lows for auto punish. Semi-safe on block. Bounces for free combo on hit. Hard to predict since you can cancel from any normal/special and can be done from the air or ground. *236c - Moves in slightly and special cancellable. Cancel this into 214a/c or 22a for auto safety and repressure. On hit, can confirm only with 3 orb 623c into 22a loops or 623d super. Daigo's biggest pitfalls: *bnb nerf, more work for less reward *he can run blockstrings forever, but he doesn't actually have very good mixup without orbs, which you can't get from blockstrings *neutral game isn't very strong overall, and can get shut down completely by smart zoning Sadly, as awesome as his playstyle/moveset redesign is, he's looking to be a pretty poor character right now. He really just needs some way to deal with zoning, or make one of his A specials jump cancellable on block and he'd be just fine. We'll see what happens with further patches. LoliSauce 04:55, November 24, 2011 (UTC)